Suis-moi je te fuis, fuis-moi je te suis
by Trustme49
Summary: Amy 22 ans débarque à San Francisco dans l'espoir de recommencer à zéro, oublier et échapper à un amour inavoué. C'était sans compter sur son mauvais "karma" (sans jeu de mot). En effet, le sort semble vouloir toujours les rassembler... Karma et Amy. Mais à quel prix... à force de jouer avec le feu, quelqu'un finira par se brûler...
1. Nouveau départ?

_**Bonjour à tous ! **_

_**Ayant un peu de temps libre dernièrement, j'ai décidé de recommencer à écrire. Cette fois, j'ai trouvé mon inspiration dans la série Faking it. Cette story tournera autour du Karmy. Il n'y en a pas beaucoup en français pour le moment, j'espère que vous apprécierez. Je pense être partie sur une histoire de plusieurs chapitres, donc n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires qui seront vraiment importants dans ma progression.**_

_**Pour l'histoire, elle se situe un bond après le lycée. **_

_**Enjoy :)**_

* * *

San Francisco. Maintenant qu'elle y était, cela semblait encore plus fou que lorsqu'elle l'avait imaginé quelques mois auparavant. Amy, du haut de ses 22 ans se tenait devant les grattes ciels de Market street à la sortie d'une des bouches du BART (métro franciscain). Le paysage ne ressemblait en rien à Austin ou Dallas qu'elle avait connue au Texas étant petite.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration en fermant ses yeux, histoire d'atténuer le stress de l'inconnu qui montait en elle. Elle pouvait le faire, elle _devait _le faire. Elle avait besoin de ce nouveau départ. D'une vie faite de nouvelles rencontres, une vie loin de ses parents, avec qui elle était restée bien trop longtemps à son goût, mais surtout… une vie loin de _Karma_.

Un frisson parcouru son corps.

_Oui je dois le faire,_ pensa-t-elle en serrant le poing. Elle ouvrit les yeux à nouveau, mit ses mains dans les poches de sa veste et en retira un bout de papier sur lequel était griffonnée une adresse_ 132 Oak street_. Par chance elle n'était chargée que d'une valise et d'un sac à dos, elle s'y rendit donc à pied. Lorsqu'elle arriva en bas de l'immeuble, elle appuya sur la sonnette du concierge. Ce dernier ne mit que quelques minutes avant de sortir par le portail principal. C'était un petit homme barbu, probablement la cinquantaine révolue, les cheveux courts, brun, et une petite bedaine témoignant d'un attrait particulier pour la bière. Le genre de personne qui vous semble sympathique simplement de par leur apparence. Il la salua d'un air jovial:

« Tu dois être Mlle Raudenfeld !

_ Oui effectivement c'est bien moi, répondit Amy en lui retournant un faible sourire

_ Bienvenue ! Moi c'est Bob, continua-t-il en lui serrant la main vigoureusement, viens entre, je vais te faire visiter ton appartement ! »

Elle suivit le concierge qui, à sa grande surprise, prit sa valise et commença à la monter dans les escaliers. _J'imagine qu'un ascenseur était trop demandé…_ pensa-t-elle.

Ils atteignirent le deuxième étage et entrèrent dans l'appartement. Il était assez cosy. C'était un T3, probablement entre 50 et 60m². Le loyer était assez cher, mais elle avait obtenu une bourse pour étudier le droit à l'USF (University of San Francisco) et puis avec les économies de ses derniers petits boulots et l'aide de sa mère, elle arriverait à survivre le temps de ses études.

Après un rapide tour de l'appartement, Bob lui fit signer un contrat et lui remit les clefs. Il quitta la pièce et se retourna dans le couloir en lui lançant :

« Oh, avant que j'oublie, Nora, ta colocataire sera sans doute de retour ce soir ! »

Amy fit une moue étonnée avant de se rappeler qu'elle avait effectivement demandé une colocation. Nora donc… elle espérait juste qu'elle soit gentille, un peu sociale mais pas trop, respectueuse des autres, pas trop bordélique… bref qu'elle lui laisse son espace vital. Elle se décida de remettre ce questionnement à plus tard. Elle examina sa chambre de plus près qui était déjà meublée. Un lit, une petite table de chevet, une grande armoire, un bureau blanc et quelques autres rangements là et là. _Ça fera l'affaire pour un début…_ songea-t-elle avant de s'affaler sur son lit.

_J'espère que ce n'était pas une folie de venir ici…_

Depuis qu'elle avait quitté le lycée, elle avait entrepris 1 an en droit à Dallas, où elle était passée de justesse aux rattrapages. Elle n'avait pourtant jamais été une mauvaise élève. Non. La raison était ailleurs. La raison résidait en 5 lettres : K-A-R-M-A, sa meilleure amie. Elle ne s'était jamais remise de leur fausse relation. Liam avait toujours été présent, et elle n'avait jamais osé lui avouer ses sentiments, de peur d'être. Sa vie s'était résumée à des montagnes russes pendant ses années lycées jusqu'à sa première année d'étude. Karma continuait de sortir avec Liam après le lycée, et bien que leur relation ne fût pas toute rose, ils finissaient toujours par se remettre ensemble. Fut-ce son charme ou la magie du sexe (peut-être même les deux) qui avait opéré, le fait était qu'anatomiquement il avait un avantage que n'aurait jamais Amy. Et ça, il lui avait fallu du temps pour l'accepter et se faire une raison.

La première année de fac fut la plus grosse erreur de sa vie. Elle avait été en colocation avec Karma et dut subir toutes ses histoires avec Liam, les tromperies ou les ruptures… son moral avait été mis à rude épreuve. A la fin de l'année, elle avait décidé de prendre une année sabbatique et partit en fille au pair à Londres où elle rompit tout contact avec ses proches, à l'exception de Lauren, avec qui elle avait beaucoup communiqué après le lycée.

La vérité, était que ses amis lui manquaient affreusement. Surtout Shane. Le jeune homme avait tout le temps été présent pour elle, tel un meilleur ami. Elle se sentait encore coupable aujourd'hui d'avoir disparu sans lui laisser de nouvelle. Mais elle savait aussi qu'il était très proche de Liam, et que Karma l'aurait harcelé jusqu'à ce qu'il lui donne ses coordonnées. Lauren était vraiment la personne la plus sûre étant donné qu'elle faisait ses études à Los Angeles à présent.

Amy avait donc décidé d'écrire un nouveau chapitre à son histoire. Et les premières lignes commenceraient là-bas, à San Francisco. Il était temps de reprendre les études. Le seul aspect positif, après avoir subi les récits du feuilleton Kiam pendant tout ce temps, était que dorénavant elle avait trouvé sa spécialité pour ses études de droit : Divorces. Après un an de pratique, ça lui donnait un avantage certain.

Elle commença à déballer ses affaires et les ranger dans les placards. Elle n'avait gardé que deux cadres. Le premier représentant sa mère, Lauren et elle avant la soirée du bal de promo de terminal, qu'elle posa sur son bureau. Le deuxième, représentait Karma et elle en robes, l'une dans les bras de l'autre au mariage de sa mère avec le père de Lauren. Elle décida de ranger celui-ci dans un tiroir.

_On a dit un nouveau départ sans Karma_

Elle continua d'enlever vêtements après vêtements, jusqu'à tomber sur le fameux collier en demi-cœur.

« Tiens c'est un joli collier ! s'exclama une voix derrière Amy. Cette dernière sursauta.

_ Euh… je… peina-t-elle à parler.

_ Haha, désolée si je t'ai fait peur, moi c'est Nora. Ajouta la nouvelle venue en tendant une main à la blonde.

_ Ah oui, je m'en suis doutée. Moi c'est Amy. Répondit-elle en lui serrant la main.

_ D'accord, tu viens d'où Amy ?

_ Je suis originaire d'Austin dans le Texas et je viens étudier le droit à l'USF ici.

_ Oh du Texas ! Super, qu'est ce qui t'amène ici ? Les universités du Texas ne sont pourtant pas si mal, et la vie est moins chère que dans la _Bay area_.

Amy réfléchit quelques secondes avant d'opter pour une version courte. Après tout, elle ne connaissait pas (encore) cette fille. Elle rangea rapidement le collier dans une pochette de sa valise :

« Disons que j'avais besoin de changement…

_Je vois… évasa Nora en jetant un coup d'œil au geste pressé d'Amy. Enfin bref, bienvenue à San Francisco ! Tu vas voir, la ville est super ! Je pourrais même faire ton guide personnel de temps en temps si tu veux. »

La blonde sourit. En effet, elle adorerait découvrir San Francisco. Cette fille paraissait vraiment sympathique. Elle était brune, les cheveux longs et aussi grande qu'elle avec un physique beaucoup plus athlétique. Nul doute qu'elle passait du temps à la salle de gym. Elle semblait plus féminine qu'elle, entre son style et celui de K… non décidément c'était pénible de tout ramener à elle ! Elle se concentra sur sa conversation et répondit :

« J'adorerais ! D'autant plus que mes cours ne commencent que la semaine prochaine, j'ai donc quatre jours pour visiter et faire quelques courses avant de reprendre.

_ Deal ! Enfin avant, j'ai quelques planches à terminer pour un projet de cours mais ce weekend ça devrait être possible.

_Des planches ? Tu es une artiste ? S'enquit Amy.

_Une artiste c'est beaucoup s'avancer, gloussa discrètement la brune, disons que je suis en école de dessin et que j'espère un jour pouvoir me faire un nom oui.

_Haha, ça à l'air génial ! J'admire les gens qui ont un talent artistique. C'est vraiment quelque chose qui me dépasse. Je pense qu'on ne m'a pas transmis ce gène-là à la naissance !

_ On a tous un talent, on met juste plus ou moins de temps à le découvrir.

_ Bon bah… je cherche toujours le mien alors ! »

La discussion fut interrompue par le gargouillement de l'estomac de Nora.

« Oula, mais c'est que j'ai faim moi ! Pizza ça te va ?

_ Ok si tu veux, acquiesça la blonde sans prendre le temps de se demander si elle avait vraiment faim.

_ Super ! Rdv salon dans 45 min ! »

Et sur ces derniers mots, la brune sortit de la chambre sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Elle prit son portable et décida d'envoyer un texto à Lauren.

_Salut, je suis bien installée à SF, la coloc' à l'air cool. Pizza au menu ce soir!_

La réponse ne se fit pas tarder. Lauren n'avait pas changée, toujours pendue à son portable.

__Super ! Essaie de ne pas lui montrer ton côté barbant. Have fun !_

Oui, Lauren restait Lauren… Elle trouvait ça amusant à présent.

__Haha… je sais pas combien de temps je vais résister… Toujours un plaisir de discuter avec toi Lauren. Lol._

__Tout le plaisir est pour moi. A plus _

Elle mit son portable de côté, prit une douche et alla dans le salon. La brune y était déjà confortablement installée dans le canapé, les pieds sur la table et une boite de pizza ouverte.

« Je ne savais pas trop ce que tu aimais ou pas, alors j'ai pris classique. Lança-t-elle.

_ Margarita ?

_ Yep !

_ Ça sera parfait pour moi ! »

Elle se saisit d'une part de pizza et s'assit à côté de la brune. Apparemment, _The Voice_ était le programme de ce soir. Elle se retint de lever les yeux au ciel en signe de consternation. Comme si Nora lisait dans ses pensées, elle continua :

« Je sais, c'est pas le top du top niveau émission, mais ça distrait. Quoique… Elle coupa le son de la télévision. Parle-moi un peu de toi tien. D'après ce que j'ai compris, on va être amenée à se côtoyer un bout de temps toi et moi, et j'adorerais en savoir plus sur toi. »

Amy se sentit prise au dépourvue. Finalement The Voice n'était pas si mal au final… voir Adam Levine, Christina Aguilera et compagnie se battre pour des chanteurs qu'on entendrait probablement jamais parlé lui paraissait super ! Elle allait suggérer de revenir sur le choix du programme télévisé, puis se ravisa pensant qu'il pouvait être intéressant de connaître mieux Nora. Elle enchaina :

« D'ac, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir sur moi ?

_ J'imagine que la question est plus… qu'est-ce qu'i dire sur toi ?

_ Et bien je… heu… cherchait la blonde maladroitement.

_Ok, laisse-moi t'aider. Et si tu commençais par me parler… de tes amis. Tiens le collier que je t'ai vu tenir un peu plus tôt, je suis sure qu'il a une histoire intéressante… raconte-moi !

Cette fois-ci, la jeune texane ne put cacher sa surprise.

_Elle sait taper où il faut_ pensa-t-elle.

_ C'est une… longue histoire. Finit-elle par lâcher.

_ Ça tombe bien, répliqua instantanément sa colocataire, j'adore les longues histoires ! »

Amy soupira. Elle n'était pas bien sûre de devoir se livrer comme ça à une fille qu'elle venait juste de rencontrer. Et puis en même temps, ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait rien confié d'important sur elle-même à personne. En fait, pas depuis qu'elle avait quitté le Texas, il y a un peu plus d'un an maintenant. Shane lui manquait cruellement. Elle avait besoin de soulager sa conscience. Au moins en partie. Elle opta pour un court résumé de la situation.

Elle lui raconta ses années lycées dans les grandes lignes. Comment elle connaissait Karma depuis sa plus tendre enfance, comment elle était tombée amoureuse d'elle mais n'avait rien dit toutes ses années car sa meilleure amie était amoureuse d'un autre. L'horrible année de colocation avec elle, son année sabbatique à Londres et sa décision de venir à San Francisco. Elle essaya de faire court, mais réussit à tenir un monologue de 5 minutes tout de même. Quand elle eut terminé, elle remarqua que Nora l'observait, abasourdie :

« Oh wow, je t'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à tout ça… et hum… tu as toujours des contacts avec cette Ca…Carmen ?

_C'est Karma. Rectifia-t-elle d'un ton légèrement agacé. Elle changea immédiatement d'attitude, remarquant qu'elle avait été stupide. Hmm… à vrai dire non. Avec plus aucun d'entre eux.

_ Et tu ne comptes pas les revoir ?

_J'y ai pensé, mais c'est trop dur… Je ne peux pas je… »

Elle fut interrompue par la sonnerie de son portable. Elle s'excusa, alla dans sa chambre et décrocha. C'était Lauren.

« Lauren ! Deux fois dans une journée, je vais finir par croire qu'on est devenue inséparables !

_ Haha, garde tes sarcasmes pour un autre jour, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle…

_ Quoi ?

_ Si je te dis que tu vas rentrer à Austin bientôt, t'en dis quoi ?

_ T'es malade ! Je t'ai dit que je ne veux plus revoir K… à moins qu'il y ait m…

_... mort d'homme. Oui… Shane vient de m'appeler, son père est mort d'un AVC hier soir. L'enterrement est prévu ce weekend.

_...

_Amy ? T'es toujours là ?

_Je… oui.

_ Ecoute, tu n'es pas obligée de me donner ta réponse tout de suite. Mais il me la faut d'ici demain matin pour savoir si on s'arrange pour arriver à peu près en même temps à l'aéroport, ou non.

_ Tu…tu y vas toi?

_Evidemment, j'ai toujours dit que je détestais Shane, mais dans le fond, c'était le seul qui me comprenait vraiment sur certains points.

_ Hum…

_ Bon je te laisse jusqu'à demain matin. Penses-y !

_ Hum…

_ Oh et… Amy ?

_ Quoi ?

_ Je pense qu'il aimerait que tu sois là.»

Et sur cette dernière phrase, Lauren raccrocha, laissant Amy avec un tourbillon d'émotions. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit et fixa le plafond l'air dépité. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Une partie d'elle était dévastée par la nouvelle, une autre lui en voulait de ne pas être déjà là-bas avec son ami pour le soutenir dans cette dure épreuve. Et enfin une dernière avait peur, peur de retourner à Austin et voir Karma…

Peur était assez faible. Elle ne comprenait même pas comment après un an elle pouvait encore penser à elle. Pourtant elle s'était vraiment changée les idées à Londres. Elle avait rencontré de nouvelles personnes, vécu avec une famille extraordinaire. Mais il avait suffi d'une nouvelle. Une seule, pour qu'elle sente à nouveau ce nœud dans son estomac. Non elle ne voulait pas y retourner. D'un autre côté son (ancien) meilleur ami avait besoin de son soutien… Elle avait envie de crier, mais se souvint qu'elle était en colocation et que Nora risquerait de la prendre pour une timbrée.

Après une heure à se torturer l'esprit, elle décida de se coucher. Elle y verrait sûrement plus clair le lendemain matin.

Après une nuit agitée, elle se réveilla. Elle prit son portable et écrivit un texto à Lauren :

_Ok je viens… à quelle heure tu arrives à l'aéroport d'Austin?_

* * *

_**Voilà pour un premier chapitre, les commentaires et critiques seraient vraiment appréciés pour la suite :).**_

_**Je ferai des chapitres plus longs par la suite !**_


	2. Explications

**Merci aux deux personnes qui ont commenté ce début de fanfic, et aux favoris et followers :). J'espère que vous aimerez la suite. Je pense en faire une histoire assez longue, il vous faudra peut être être un peu patient parfois ;).**

* * *

« PCB préparez-vous pour la phase de décollage » annonça le chef de bord.

Amy regarda par son hublot, elle soupira en voyant l'appareil prendre de la vitesse sur la piste de décollage. Elle ferma les yeux et se força à se concentrer sur autre chose. Elle détestait prendre l'avion. _C'est juste quelques heures _tentait-elle de se rassurer. Finalement, l'engin quitta le sol déclenchant une vague de stress supplémentaire à l'étudiante.

Quand le voyant de consigne « attachez votre ceinture » s'éteignit, elle s'autorisa à ouvrir les yeux à nouveau et respirer calmement.

« Première fois hein ? Demanda une voix à sa gauche. Elle tourna sa tête pour se rendre compte qu'un jeune homme la regardait avec compassion.

_ A vrai dire, non, mais je n'ai jamais été fan des voyages aériens. Si on est appelé « terriens », c'est qu'il y a une raison… dédramatisa-t-elle.

_ Haha je n'avais jamais envisagé les choses sous cet angle. Au fait, moi c'est Steve. S'introduit-il en lui tendant une main.

_ Amy. Répondit-elle en la lui serrant.

_ Et bien Amy, je suis ravi de savoir que ce vol sera moins long que prévu. Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin. »

Elle rougit. Ce Steve était décidément un charmeur. A bien y regarder, il était plutôt mignon. Les cheveux courts en brosse, blond cendré et les yeux bleus. Elle n'aurait su dire combien il mesurait exactement mais l'ayant vu arriver après elle dans l'avion, il était pour sûr, plus grand qu'elle.

Grace à lui, le vol parut effectivement plus rapide. Steve était une personne très intéressante. Il voulait devenir producteur de cinéma, et rentrait à Austin voir une de ses cousines ce weekend. Amy ne rentra pas dans les détails, et se contenta de lui dire qu'elle rentrait pour l'enterrement d'un de ses amis. Finalement vint le moment de l'atterrissage, elle serra les dents, consciente que Steve se moquait gentiment d'elle.

« … Nous espérons vous revoir très prochainement sur nos vols Virgin. » Conclut le pilote.

Elle débarqua et alla récupérer sa valise dans l'aéroport. Elle salua Steve et se rendit dans le hall des arrivées pour attendre sa demi-sœur. Elle n'eut pas longtemps à attendre, bientôt une petite blonde aux cheveux longs se dirigea vers elle trainant une valise rose fuchsia derrière elle.

« Lauren !

_ Bon on ne va quand même pas faire comme si on était contente de se revoir. Rétorqua-t-elle aussitôt avec sarcasme.

_Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir. Continua Amy en lui faisant l'accolade. Elles redevinrent sérieuses.

_ T'es prête ? Lança Lauren.

_ Oui, je veux que Shane me pardonne pour ce…

_Je ne parlais pas de lui. La coupa-t-elle. Je parle du plan K.

_Plan K… ? Oh, hmm il n'y a pas de plan K, je vais l'éviter tout le weekend, lui répondre poliment à l'enterrement et le tour est joué.

Sa demi-sœur leva les yeux au ciel, consternée.

_ Amy, t'es sérieuse là ? Tu es si naïve ! Enfin bref, ta mère nous attend dehors, elle vient de m'envoyer un sms.

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle t'envoie un message à toi ? répliqua Amy soudainement piquée par une pointe de jalousie.

_ Tu ne prends plus de nouvelles de personne depuis plus d'un an… tu te rappelles ? »

Et sur ces mots, les deux filles sortirent de l'aéroport et montèrent dans la voiture qui les attendait pour les conduire chez elles.

Lorsqu'Amy entra dans la maison, elle se sentit bizarre. Cette sensation de connaître les lieux, mélangée à celle d'y être étrangère. Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre. Rien n'avait changé. Elle s'assit sur son lit et prit le tableau sur la commode à sa droite. Il représentait elle, sa mère et Karma. Sa mère entra dans la chambre au même moment. Elle s'assit près d'elle et la prit dans ses bras :

« Amy… tu m'as tant manqué. Pourquoi donnes-tu si peu de nouvelles ?

_ Je… c'est compliqué Maman… évasa la fille.

_ Ecoute, je suis contente que tu sois rentrée. Ça me fait tellement plaisir de te voir à la maison ! Se réjouit-elle en notant le cadre dans les mains d'Amy.

_Moi aussi maman…

_ C'était le bon vieux temps. Vous étiez si proche toutes les deux. Je me demande ce qui est arrivé…

_ Nous avons juste… pris des routes différentes. Est-ce qu'on pourrait éviter de parler d'elle ? la supplia-t-elle en remettant le cadre en place.

_ Très bien… Bon vient prendre un gouter en bas avec Lauren et moi ! Girls talk ! » ajouta la mère en partant de la chambre

Intérieurement, elle était reconnaissante envers sa mère de ne pas avoir insisté sur le sujet. Elle rejoignit les deux autres dans la cuisine. Elles parlèrent pendant deux heures de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que Lauren oriente la conversation vers la raison de leur présence ici :

« Je pense que tu devrais aller présenter tes condoléances à Shane ce soir.

_Quoi ? Se rembrunit soudain Amy

_ Ça lui mettrait du baume au cœur, vraiment.

_Et pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas avec moi ? S'enquit-elle.

_Parce que ce n'est pas MON meilleur ami !

_C'était. Rectifia la plus grande.

_ Ne joue pas sur les mots, tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. »

Amy soupira, elle savait que sa demi-sœur avait raison, et elle détestait se l'admettre. Elle avait tellement murit depuis son époque de petite peste au lycée ! Enfin… elle avait des éclairs de sagesses parfois. Elle regarda les deux femmes, tour à tour puis tourna les talons, attrapa une légère veste car les nuits pouvaient se faire fraiches, même en septembre, et sortit.

_Toc toc_

« A… Amy ? Peina à articuler Shane en ouvrant la porte béat.

_ Surprise… feignit la blonde en ouvrant ses bras.

Je suis désolée pour ta mère Shane… continua-t-elle»

Comme Shane ne bougeait pas d'un poil, visiblement toujours sous le choc de la surprise, elle s'avança vers lui et le prit dans ses bras.

« Amy… pourquoi ? Comment ? Ahhhhh ! explosa-t-il

_ Ok… laisse-moi t'expliquer Shane.

_T'as plutôt intérêt à avoir une très bonne explication ! »

Le jeune homme l'attira à l'intérieur et l'assit sur le canapé de son salon :

« Ok, maintenant t'as 2 minutes pour me convaincre de te pardonner de m'avoir laissé en plan. Top !

_ Hein ? Euh… ok. Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir contacté depuis que je suis partie à Londres. Je m'en veux beaucoup, mais je n'avais pas le choix, je savais que Karma viendrait te voir et que tu finirais par céder… Mais j'ai regretté cette décision, et elle était dure à tenir, jour après jour. Tu m'as beaucoup manqué. Je n'ai pas juste perdu un ami, mais aussi un frère, un confident… je suis désolée Shane…

Il la fixa quelques minutes d'un air dubitatif, et finalement lui décrocha un sourire en lui donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

_Toi aussi tu m'as manqué ! Viens par-là ! Dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Amy fut surprise de la facilité avec laquelle il semblait lui pardonner.

_ Tu vois, c'est pour ça que j'aime bien les gars, pas compliqué, droit au but.

_Ah mais je n'ai pas dit que je te pardonnais, la reprit-il, mais tu m'as manqué.

_ Moi aussi Shane… comment tu te sens sinon depuis que ta mère… enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire. Lui demanda-t-elle maladroitement.

_ C'est très dur, lui avoua-t-il, mais je suis content que tu sois là. Après tout, c'est dans les moments difficiles qu'on sait quels sont nos vrais amis. »

Ils parlèrent pendant deux heures, se racontant chacun ce qu'ils avaient manqué depuis qu'Amy était partie en Angleterre.

« Et maintenant, que vas-tu faire avec Karma ? Se risqua-t-il

_ Je ne sais pas. Rien… je vais l'éviter au maximum et retourner à San Francisco dimanche soir.

_ Tu sais très bien que ça ne va pas se passer comme ça. Dès qu'elle va te voir, elle va te sauter dessus pour te demander des explications ! Tu sais ce que ça fait de voir un fantôme ? Non parce que c'est exactement ce que ça m'a fait quand je t'ai vu ! Et crois-moi, pour elle, ce sera encore pire. Alors tu ferais mieux d'avoir un plan.

_Je sais… mais je ne veux pas lui parler des sentiments que j'ai… eu pour elle. Je lui dirais que je me sentais mal ou quelque chose comme ça.

_Mouais… acquiesça Shane, peu convaincu. Non sérieusement, réfléchis-y.

_ D'accord…. Bon je vais y aller il se fait tard et puis tu as sans doute les derniers préparatifs à faire pour demain…

_Oui… ok, on se voit demain alors. »

Elle lui fit l'accolade et rentra chez elle.

**XxXxX**

Les funérailles eurent lieux en plein air. Une petite estrade fut montée près du cimetière d'Austin et quelques chaises installées pour asseoir les participants. Shane et son père avaient décidé d'organiser des obsèques assez simples, sans passer par l'Eglise. Après quelques mots prononcés par les proches de la mère de Shane, le corps fut enterré sous les regards tristes des personnes présentes. Puis s'en suivit une succession de personnes qui vinrent présenter leurs condoléances à Shane et son père.

La mère de Shane était vraiment aimée. Beaucoup de gens furent présents aux obsèques. Des personnes familières à Amy qu'elle avait côtoyée durant ses années lycée. Bien sûr il y avait Karma, mais elle fit en sorte de rester derrière et d'éviter toute attention portée sur elle.

Finalement, tout le monde quitta les lieux, laissant Shane seul face à la tombe de sa mère. Amy vint le rejoindre et lui pressa le bras droit en signe de soutien. Elle lui présenta une nouvelle fois ses condoléances :

« Je suis désolée Shane… C'était vraiment une chic femme.

_ Merci Amy. Oui elle l'était. »

Amy n'avait jamais été très douée pour réconforter les gens dans des moments comme celui-ci. Ils demeurèrent donc stoïques pendant quelques minutes avant que Shane ne brise le silence :

« Allez vient, on a prévu de se réunir au Bun's pour finir la journée

_Vous avez prévu de finir la journée dans un bar ? demanda la blonde étonnée. »

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et l'embarqua dans sa voiture et la conduisit au bar. Ils poussèrent la porte d'entrée et remarquèrent que l'endroit était rempli. Ils étaient probablement parmi les derniers. Elle trouva rapidement des têtes familières. Elle croisa Lauren attablée avec ses deux amies, un peu plus loin elle reconnut Pénélope, la directrice de leur ancien lycée. Son regard s'arrêta sur la table du fond. Liam était assis, en face du père de Shane, et à sa droite, faisant dos à Amy, Karma était là.

Ses muscles se raidirent.

Avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réfléchir, Shane l'entraina avec lui vers cette table. Sa gorge se noua au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de la table. Il l'a fit s'asseoir près de lui et à la droite de Karma. Lorsque celle-ci réalisa que la blonde se trouva à sa droite, elle resta béate, tout comme Liam.

« A…Amy ? bafouilla-t-elle incrédule

_ Karma… Liam, hey… ça fait un bail. Feignit innocemment la blonde en se relevant pour leur faire l'accolade.

Liam se leva pour la saluer, mais Karma ne bougea pas.

_ C'est bon de te revoir. Avança Liam

_ Ouais ça me fait plaisir de te revoir aussi. Confirma la blonde. Karma, je…

_... Plus d'un an Amy! La coupa-t-elle aussitôt. Comment as-tu pu?! Je pensais qu'on était meilleures amies. Je…

_ Ok… maintenant il est temps d'entendre ce que chacun a à dire à la famille de notre chère défunte. Annonça une voix au micro stoppant net leur discussion. »

Amy remercia intérieurement le speaker qui lui avait épargné un moment auquel elle n'était pas prête à faire face. Shane se leva soudainement. Il se dirigea vers la petite scène dans le fond du bar, où était le commentateur, et prit le micro :

« Merci à tous d'être venus si nombreux. Je parle aussi bien des obsèques d'aujourd'hui comme à cette petite soirée donnée en l'honneur de ma mère. Cet après-midi, seulement quelques personnes ont pu s'exprimer par manque de temps. Si vous le souhaitez, la scène est libre jusqu'à la fermeture du bar ce soir. Bonne soirée à tous. »

Suite à l'annonce de Shane, Liam se leva et s'avança vers le petit podium. Il prit place, sortit un papier d'une des poches arrières de son jean et s'adressa à l'audience :

« Ces derniers jours n'ont pas été les plus gais que nous ayons connus. Certains l'ont plus ressentit que d'autres (il orienta son regard vers Shane et son père). Shane, on est pote depuis le lycée, et je veux te dire que je serai là pour toi, comme tu as toujours été présent pour moi et ce depuis maintenant 5 ans. Ce soir, essayons de ne pas nous morfondre dans la tristesse d'une perte. Je veux lever mon verre à ta mère (Il regarda Shane), et j'invite tout le monde à en faire de même pour témoigner notre soutien. »

Toute la salle leva son verre pour porter un toast à la défunte. Liam regagna sa place et les discussions reprirent aussitôt. Amy pouvait toujours sentir cette tension invisible entre elle et Karma, mais elle ne savait pas comment rétablir un contact. Elle se voyait mal s'excuser à table devant les autres, mais ce serait impoli de lui demander de la suivre. Tout serait si simple si elle ne lui adressait pas la parole. Après tout, le lendemain, elle repartirait à San Francisco donc quelle différence cela ferait ?

Elle décida de fuir le problème. Elle se leva et entreprit de s'éclipser discrètement. Elle allait franchir la porte du bar quand une voix résonna dans le micro, encore une fois.

« Bonsoir à tous. Je tenais simplement à dire à Shane que je suis désolée pour cette tragédie. On n'a peut-être pas été les meilleurs amis au lycée, mais on a beaucoup de points communs, donc je voulais te souhaiter bon courage pour la suite. A toi et ton père. »

La blonde fut assez surprise de la déclaration de sa demi-sœur. Elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment vu lui témoigner le moindre signe d'affection.

« Je crois savoir qu'Amy Raudenfeld à une déclaration à faire. Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire satisfait »

_La garce !_ pensa Amy

Tous se retournèrent vers elle. Elle rougit, mais s'avança vers l'estrade. Elle se tint derrière le micro, regarda la petite foule présente dans le bar, gênée car elle n'avait rien préparé. Elle inspira profondément et se lança :

« Bonsoir tout le monde. Je sais ce que certains se disent, « oh tient un fantôme ! ». Et vous n'auriez certainement pas tort… Mais ce qui compte aujourd'hui, n'est pas la raison de mon absence, mais plutôt celle de mon retour. Je suis revenue soutenir Shane, dans cette épreuve. Perdre sa mère, est quelque chose qu'on peut difficilement imaginer quand on ne l'a pas vécu. Shane tu as ét…es mon meilleur ami, et je tenais à te témoigner moi aussi mon soutien. »

Elle s'apprêta à quitter la scène quand elle remarqua l'air désabusé de Karma qui se levait de sa chaise. La voir se diriger vers la sortie provoqua un blocage immédiat dans l'esprit de la blonde qui revint vers le micro :

« Karma attend ! Elle se tut instantanément réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire. La brune stoppa nette et se retourna. Je… reste s'il te plait (Elle se racla la gorge). Je sais que tu m'en veux d'être partie comme ça… continua-t-elle en sentant les regards pesants sur elle. J'aurais d'ailleurs du mal à t'expliquer exactement pourquoi, mais s'il te plait, laisse-moi une chance… »

La brune ne sembla pas convaincue. Elle tourna les talons et quitta le bar. Amy la suivit aussitôt sous les regards interrogateurs des personnes présentes dans le bar.

Elle courut après elle, puis la retint par le bras :

« Karma, attend j'ai dit ! Je t'en prie, il faut que tu m'écoutes !

_Pourquoi Amy ? POURQUOI ? demanda sa meilleure amie les larmes aux yeux.

_ Je… ça a été compliqué Karma. Mais… tu m'as manqué. Chaque jour passé loin d'Austin, loin de vous, loin de toi, j'ai regretté cette décision, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Tu dois me croire ! Tenta de la persuader la nouvellement californienne.

_As-tu la moindre idée de ce que ça fait de perdre du jour au lendemain sa meilleure amie ? As-tu la moindre idée de la souffrance que tu m'as causée en brisant mes repères ici ? S'interloqua-t-elle toujours explosive. »

Amy prit la tête de son amie entre ses mains pour la calmer et lui fait la moue en lui avouant tendrement:

« Oui je sais… parce que j'ai ressenti la même chose.

La brune resta figée, interdite.

_ Alors pourquoi ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles ? ajouta-t-elle curieuse.

_ Je… j'avais besoin d'espace. Je me sentais perdue, pas à ma place. J'avais besoin de faire quelque chose de fou. De tout changer, d'être quelqu'un d'autre.

_Je comprends qu'on puisse avoir besoin d'espace. Mais de là à couper les ponts avec tout le monde, y compris ta meilleure amie ?!

Amy réfléchit quelques instants. Elle ne pouvait pas lui avouer la véritable raison de son silence pendant tout ce temps. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une autre excuse qui puisse justifier son acte. Elle sentait le regard de son amie peser sur elle. Elle se jeta sur la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit:

« Bon ok… tu te rappelles de Thomas ?

_ Thomas… Andersen ? Le mec qui était à fond sur toi à la fac de droit ?

_Oui lui.

_ Oui je vois. Et alors ? Quel rapport ?

_Et bien figure-toi qu'au début on parlait tranquillement, et puis ensuite il est devenu super collant. Bref, il a commencé à m'espionner partout, à me retrouver devant chez moi _« comme par hasard »._ J'ai essayé de le repousser, mais il devenait de plus en plus encombrant. Et quand je lui ai fait croire que je sortais avec un autre mec pour m'en débarrasser, il a commencé à me menacer. Il m'a fait croire qu'il allait me faire expulser de la fac ou faire du mal à ceux que j'aimais si je ne sortais pas avec lui.

_Amy ! Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ? Ce sont des accusations très graves ! Tu aurais dû aller porter plainte ! S'emporta Karma.

_ Non non, je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter, tu avais déjà assez de problème avec Liam… feinta-t-elle réalisant que son mensonge était plus gros qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé.

_ Amy ! Insista-t-elle. Comment peux-tu penser une seconde que mes problèmes de couples sont plus important que d'aider ma meilleure amie ? Je pensais qu'on se disait tout…

_ Je sais… je suis vraiment désolée. Je regrette vraiment… mais j'ai préféré partir et me faire oublier, pour votre bien à tous.

Karma la scrutait l'air à moitié convaincue.

_ Pourquoi n'as-tu pas donné de signe de vie avant alors ? Pourquoi avoir attendu plus d'un an ?

_ Je voulais être sûre qu'il ne me retrouverait pas. Alors j'ai pensé qu'un silence radio pendant un an en allant dans un autre pays aiderait… »

Elle pria pour que son excuse soit assez solide. Elle scruta le visage de son interlocutrice. Elle voyait qu'elle était encore dubitative. Elle fut prise de panique, ne sachant que faire. Soudain, sans bien en saisir la raison, des larmes coulèrent sur les joues d'Amy. Peut-être le stress ou à la peur de perdre sa meilleure amie, ou encore l'émotion de la revoir… ou bien un peu de tout.

A sa grande surprise, Karma la prit dans ses bras, une étreinte chaleureuse et rassurante. Elle lui murmura :

« Oh Amy… tu as été un peu extrême je pense sur ce coup-là, mais ça va aller. Je suis là. Tu as dû être si choquée !

_Ah oui ? répondit la blonde tentant de cacher son incrédulité.

_ Bien sûr ! assura Karma en souriant. Je ne dis pas que je te pardonne, mais tu m'as tellement manquée, je suis heureuse que tu sois là et que tu ailles bien !

_ Moi aussi je suis contente d'être là avec toi !

_ Bon allez, vient chez moi, je sens que tu as des choses à me raconter ! » Termina Karma en tirant Amy en direction de sa maison.


End file.
